Chris Jacobs: Initation
by R i e l V A
Summary: Christopher Jacobs. Erudite. Daughtless. He's not Erudite anymore. Choosing the Daughtless is a choice well chosen.
1. Chapter 1

It was only days until the Choosing Ceremony, but, what am I gonna choose? And today, it's the test, to find out what faction I belong in. Maybe I'm my home faction; Erudite, or maybe Amity, Abnegation, Daughtless, or maybe Candor. Sixteen, it's the age you choose, if you don't you stay with your home faction. What worries me is I envy Daughtless, but I can't have that life. I'm never gonna be like a Daughtless. But I . . . want to be somewhere, other than Erudite. I side with Abnegation. Selfless, they should be the leaders of our home.

The ones who would never put themselves on a pedestal just because they run the city, unlike Erudite. They would. I guess, I'll sort out what I am, tomorrow. My father, he was originally Candor, I can see it in him. He is not willing to bend the truth in the slightest, unless speaking with an Abnegation. My mom she was originally Erudite the faction my dad chose before he met my mom. I want to lead my own life. Not keep a life of being both honest, and intelligent.

My eyes dart open as I realize I was walking blindly through the Abnegation sector. Such a nice place. Maybe Abnegation. In truth, though. I can't, I'm much too selfish. But, maybe I can see my son or daughter chose it. But, at the same time, Abnegation don't allow Erudite in their compound. I ask my mom and dad why, but they say nothing, just, say nothing.

I find myself looking left and right. The gray cement buildings are uncomfortable looking form the outside, but, maybe it's not so bad from the inside. Maybe. Their roofs are flat and look like people could sit on them easily.

I walk to the testing room, it's empty, except for a single man he is silent but his eyes and clothes match Candor's. "Candor?" I say shakily walking forward. The man nods.

"Yes. Candor. Sit down." His voice is cold, like he's Daughtless. It would also explain his age, he's young. "And you're Erudite."

I nod slowly. "Yeah. Um, is that problem?" I tilt my head and he shrugs me off.

"I just, what's the scientific use for-" I stop I've heard this more than once.

"You hate Erudite. I thought you were Candor." I say bluntly, maybe my future maybe in Candor after all. But, do I want that?

"Yeah. Sit down and be quiet please, just keep still. And I'm Mitchel." he says I keep still for until I feel a needle press against my skin my eyes widen but I keep calm. It's just a pinprick, my cousin is Daughtless, she said it only hurts for the first two times, that was well, a year ago, when I went and visited her for the only time I could.

As my eyes open, and the light fills in I see I'm in a wide room, the sides go as far as the eye can see, and the mirrors make reflections side by side from each other. I tilt my head and place my left hand on the mirror. It's solid, so this is THE test determining what faction I belong in. Booming in my head and around me, the reflections look at me. "Choose." I look to my left, where the reflections point. A piece of meat, and dagger. I bite my lip. Do I want to? I grasp the knife for a moment, it's the first time I've ever held a knife.

It feels . . . wrong. To hold something that has the ability to kill and or hurt another being. It, it feels wrong, so, I drop the knife. But I shake my head at the steak. "Chose." It says again I shake my head.

"Fine."

When I hear a snarl I look over, a dog, not tamed by the look of it. I gulp as it rushes at me. I duck as it jumps. "Ah!" I shout ducking again. Until it stops. It sits down and licks its lips. "Hehe. It's, a really nice dog." I get up and shake off my dark blue coat. "Oh man. I can't believe I was scared of this sweet dog." I laugh. I close my eyes. I'm now on a train. A man with newspaper has it tilted just enough that I can see it.

"Do you know this man?" the man asks. The person he points to seems familiar.

"Why? Y-Yes. I think. Wait, no. I-I don't know." I say, I seriously don't know.

"Of course." He seems angry but I don't care.

I jump up and Mitchel smirks. "You WERE Erudite, you have two choices, though. Daughtless, or Amity." He says patting my shoulder as I get up.

"Thanks." I say I feel a bit dizzy. But I shake I off and walk out. I see a young Abnegation. Her hair was brown. As I walk past her I see a glimpse of her instructor. She was Daughtless. I could see tattoos.

As I walk off I see Mitchel run over to me. "You know, you're not exactly the most intellectual Erudite." There's the Candor side of him. He just insulted me, as most Candor are often known for. Their comments tend to be thought of as insults even when they don't mean it. That's the biggest downside to Candor.

"So, did you run _all_ that way just to tell me that? Hmm?" I cross my arms, a little offended that he calls me unintelligent. Though, I can't argue with him - I'm actually not the smartest - he's right.

"Well, when you put it that way, uh, sorry." He admits his mistake. I like that.

"I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony." I say walking off out to the road.

I watch as a train rolls by. "Wow." I say smiling. "Daughtless jump from trains. I still don't get it. And I'm from Erudite." I hear a man behind me.

"You don't understand?" he says. I turn around to face the obvious Daughtless.

His clothes he wears are Daughtless black, a black vest with a black tank top with a pair of dark black jeans. He has a piercing on his eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just trying to comprehend why you will almost commit suicide." I see his already frowning face go lower.

"Listen Erudite, we show off how extreme we are. I'm Eric, one of the leaders of Daughtless. Remember: Daughtless keep what's over the fence from getting in." Eric snorts. He'd be an interesting man to work alongside in Daughtless.

"Th-Thanks, Eric. I'll keep that in mind." I gulp harshly and Eric jogs back to a group of jogging Daughtless.

I walk to my house, instantly, I go to bed and sleep. A big day, I need rest.

I wake in the middle of the night. Thinking of Mitchel's comment. Saying I am an unintelligent Erudite. What if . . . he's TRULY right? What if I become factionless? I can't become factionless. Thinking intently on my choices tomorrow, my eyes drop. On one hand there's the life I'm used to: Intelligence all around and technology always being built. Or a life of bleakness that Abnegation lead. Or a peaceful life away from cities, or the harshness of factionless. There's the life of honesty a path of trustworthy people in the Merciless Mart. Or of course, the fame and glory and free life of a Daughtless.

I wake up, and grab my clothes put them on and begin walking, my mom is on my right, and my dad is on my left I have my choice. And I'm not going to tell them. I am what they are. As we enter the Hub and the clusters of different colored clothes sit together away from other colors. I sit with my family. Each name is called out. The longest one to take was one Beatrice Prior. Later at the moment I was second guessing my choice, came my name. "Christopher Jacobs." I get to my feet and walk to the stand. Five bowls were filled with different things. My hand, holding a slightly dulled knife, sliced the edge of my other hand. It was over the symbol of Erudite, my home faction.

I bite my lip what should I choose? Should my envy of Daughtless rule over what's right? Should I choose Erudite, and risk being factionless? Should I . . . go for Amity? And hope for the best? What should I do? The choice were boggling in my mind. Where to go? What to chose? Do I, keep my name? Or just introduce myself as something else? In any faction I chose. I . . . I know what I want.

I know who I'll be loyal to. Who I will follow and hope for the best. To never deny or question. Before my blood drips on the blood red water, my hand shifts.

"Daughtless!"

I don't want to look at my parents for I know their expressions will be too much for me to bear, and the looks on their face as my hand shifts to Daughtless is too much for me even to think about. But that was Erudite family. I am Daughtless now.


	2. Chapter 2

History is made every day.

I sigh as I walk to the Daughtless group. Standing by my side is a red head boy wearing Candor colors, and on my other side is a girl wearing Abnegation colors. I took no mind to either of people next to me, I didn't care who I was next to, I was in the faction I wanted. I'm not in the faction that would likely send me to the streets. being factionless is no laughing matter, except to the Erudite or the Daughtless, all I know is that I'm not sure if I'll make it, and if I don't, then I'll be living with the factionless.  
I jerk my head to the door when the ceremony was over, everyone, starting with Daughtless begins running to the doors, we run down the stairs and I have a moment of biting my lip before we burst through the doors and onto the street, I had a little trouble keeping up, but not too much. I still was able to get to the train tracks. My eyes wander as I fail to see anyone running on the ground. Suddenly a young man, he wears Candor's colors. He tapped my shoulder and points up, indicating where we're going. My smile turns to a frown, as I look up seeing a group of people scaling the rusted beams. "Come on," I sigh, I see the Candor simply chuckle and climb the beam.  
Upon the moments it takes me to get to the top of the beams, I see a train speeding by, quickly, I realize it's not going to stop, it's only going to slow down for us. As I run for the train door, once it comes to a half-way point, I clench onto the door, mere inches short of falling off the train tracks. I feel a hand take mine and I'm pulled into the train. Upon the first few minutes I see an Erudite male looking over at me.

"Wow, that was close," the Erudite said, he wasn't lying, but you could've sworn he was Candor from how flat he said his statement. "Salutations my name is . . ." he stopped and rolled his eyes. "Aww screw it, hey, name's Thomas," he said with a slightly more light hearted smile than ones I'd get from family members. He then suddenly hugs me in a way that would make me feel like he's from Amity. As soon as he lets go he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, I was standing up perfectly straight. _Some random man hugged me_. I thought to myself and gave off a slight blush. Not sure why. In my mind it's likely because many Erudite members hold little if any physical contact with anyone. "I wanted to be Daughtless for such a long time!"  
I nod and look out the door, and see a few people begin to jump out of the train car ahead of me. My jaw drops at the sight of the train hardly even slowing down, they just jump off the train and hope for the best. "Oh crap," I gulp, "they're jumping!"  
With that, Thomas looks out and sees numerous Daughtless-born jump out onto the roof in front of the train car. "Seriously?" he asks, and I give him a look of utter terror as I know if I don't jump, I'm factionless and would have to live from charity from the Abnegation.  
"Something you should know about me: I show when I joke." I say pointing outside showing the train car coming ever so closer until it comes to the point where I have to jump. A feeling of terror fills my body as I hold my breath for a second as I know what a fall from such height could do to a human body. Damn Erudite.  
"Now or never," Thomas says as he leaps out of the car, a few more people jump out and I was only the second from last person to jump out the car. The last was an Amity boy, poor child, how was an Amity supposed to transfer into Daughtless in the first place is beyond me. An Amity child is told by family and friends violence solves nothing and the only way for peace is complete and utter passiveness. Daughtless is the exact opposite. Daughtless believes weakness is a plague to the world and the road to peace is through bravery. I'll need to learn to accept that ideal before I can become a full Daughtless.

Someone was crying at the side of a building likely mourning a loved one, brother, a lover, maybe a simple childhood friend. Thomas looks at me as I look at a Daughtless soldier in front of a chasm. "Welcome!" the Daughtless soldier said in a gruff and tough voice, one that could make a man die a little inside. "My name is Eric, I'm one of the Initiation Instructors that will accompany you through the Initiation," he shouts over the small wave of mutters from left and right. Something comes over me.  
"Hey!" I shout, causing people to suddenly come to a halt. "Our Instructor is talking!" Eric gives me a look of impressment, his eyebrows furrow and he clears his throat.  
"Right, anyway, I'm Eric, blah, blah, blah . . ." he rolls his wrists and he sighs. "Now, you must get to the Daughtless Compound . . ." he sees numerous Initiates looking left and right, almost expecting to see an elevator. "Behind me is a drop, you will jump . . ." he says, his voice was nothing short of deep, his voice alone I've thought about too much over the passed few minutes. His eyebrows have many piercings along the top, a lip piercing shown along his bottom lip, and tattoos I can see from his arms down to his hands.  
"Is there anything on the bottom?" a stupid Initiate asks, I roll my eyes I can't believe he asked that.  
"Guess you'll find out . . ." he smirks and steps aside and being the kind of shy guy I am, I don't want to go first, I wait for someone else to go. Suddenly, the one Abnegation girl, Beatrice Prior, steps up. I hear snide remarks of her little more reveling clothing that she wore from beneath her Abnegation gray robe. After a few minutes she jumps off.

One after another we jump off and finally, it comes to me and I gulp, Eric sees the terror in my eyes. "Oh for the love of, I'll jump next, you'll jump next." I nod and true to his word, he jumps off and I soon follow, a little too soon and we fall next to each other.  
"Sorry . . ." I murmur and get a hand from another Daughtless. "Thanks," I take it and the guy asks what I could only think is what he asks every Initiate.  
"What's your name?"  
I look at him and chew the inside of my cheek, why was it hard for me to say "Christopher"? Was it because that was my Erudite name? "Chris."  
"Last jumper, Chris!" he shouts, as expected, I hear booing like I should've been at least the third jumper.  
"Come with me," Eric says grabbing my shoulder and look at him, worriedly, he seems angry I was the last jumper. Was I in trouble?


End file.
